


The Handwritten Note

by Jhonnies



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonnies/pseuds/Jhonnies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Blake is not that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Handwritten Note

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, human beings.
> 
> I hadn't planned this ficlet.
> 
> But the thing is, in one of the mock tests I did to get ready for the FCE test there was a prompt for this.
> 
> "You have decided to enter a short story competition in an international magazine. The story must begin with the following words:
> 
> Allison read the note, smiled, and immediately put on her coat.
> 
> Write your story in 120-180 words."
> 
> So I thought… Eureka!
> 
> And did it with exactly 180 words. (Got full marks. Yay me!)
> 
> This is the first time writing for this fandom and it's not my best work but I still thought you should have it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka or any of the characters. (If I did, well, Nathan would be alive).

Allison read the note, smiled, and immediately put on her coat. It wasn't exactly chilly in Eureka this time of year but in case Doctor Evers' experiments with frost-resisting water lilies went awry, she was prepared.

In a town filled with scientists something always went wrong.

Making her way to her ex-husband's, Nathan Stark, house; she remembered when she turned down his second proposal. ("We work better as friends, Nathan. And the only reason you're jumping into this with me is because you're afraid of taking a chance. I know you better than you know yourself.")

It was one of her best decisions ever, because it allowed the smooth Sheriff Jack Carter to well… Pounce on Nathan.

It turned out that both men were attracted to each other and the possibility of losing Nathan to Allison was enough to make them stop dancing around each other.

"Allison!" – She was greeted by Zoe Carter, the Sheriff's daughter. – "You came!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Dad! Nathan!"

When they arrived, Allison Blake smiled:

"I'd like to RSVP for the wedding."


End file.
